


【翔智】Sugar and salt

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	1. 第一章

樱井翔是个非常不喜欢应酬的人。

然而现在，他不得不跟着一群人走进了酒吧。

今天是樱井当上ABS电视台晚间新闻主播一年的好日子，台里的同事都一早嚷着要替他好好庆祝，其中更是不泛一些高层，樱井推托不过，只好答应。只是他没想到饭局之后，竟然还有续摊。他逃不过，只好被拉着来到了一间高级酒吧。

樱井是个生活极其规律的人，他并不热衷于夜生活，但这种逃不掉的应酬让他头皮发麻。最糟糕的是，有些低层员工早就借着这样那样的藉口闪人了，现在剩下的只有他和几个高层。

而他这个主角完全找不到藉口逃。

幸好这间酒吧的格调很高，并不是一般的乌烟瘴气的地方。樱井和五个高层坐在角落的沙发上，一晚下来，他被灌了不少酒，现在已经有点醉意，倚在沙发上，强撑眼皮陪高层们继续玩。

指针走向十点，原本已经昏暗的灯光突然变得更暗。

“啊，他们要出来了！”说话的是另一个时段的女主播，也是台里某个领导的女儿宫野。

樱井顺着宫野的手指望过去，酒吧正中间的小型舞台亮了起来，他这才注意到原来有一支乐队已经就绪准备要表演。

鼓手是个长得很高大、在如此昏暗的环境下仍戴着墨镜的男人，看不清长相，可是一身的气场非常强大。

键盘手长着一张可爱的娃娃脸，大大的圆眼睛添了几分稚气。

贝斯手穿着露臂装，狂野不羁。

吉它手看起来最年长，可是当手指落在弦线上时，一气呵成的表演引得全场尖叫。

最后登场的是主音。

主音个子不高，五官看起来柔柔的，鼻子英挺，乍一看，不过是个长得比较好看的男人，然而当他一开口，樱井便有对他刮目相看的感觉。

镁光落在主音的身上，光圈晕开，映得他份外迷人，歌曲的开始，以他清唱为起点，清亮的声音一下子让所有人的耳朵迷失。

樱井想，所有的乐器，不过是这人声音的辅助品，只是锦上添花而已，而声音本身的美丽，早已超越了一切。

樱井带着醉意的眼睛一直注视着主音，耳里萦绕的是对方的歌声。

就连那人覆在立麦上的手，都显得格外修长好看。

樱井想他有多久没这么认真地去观察一个人了呢？

当主音唱到第三首歌时，那群高层又继续喝起酒来。樱井推却不了，只得又皱着眉强灌了几杯。

不行了，胃部被酒精充满，那种感觉，太难受了。

樱井找了个借口匆匆跑去厕所。尽情地将胃部的东西全数吐出，樱井在洗手池前撑着自己，待气息稍稍平稳，他用水清洗了一下满是酸味的口腔，再好好抹了一把脸。瞄了一下手表，要是工作不忙，这个点估计他已经上床睡了。他用力拍了拍自己的脸，暗自在心里给自己加油，便推门出去。

“长谷小姐？”樱井见到走廊里的人，心里有了不好的预感。

长谷由美是台里的董事，也是有名的铁娘子，四十多岁一直单身，外型倒是保持得非常靓丽，处事手腕强硬，不少人对她是相当敬畏，她在各个方面都极有手段，连台长也给她几分薄面。

“樱井桑，怎么了？不舒服吗？”

长谷微笑着接近樱井，拉着他的手闪进了一个死角。樱井犹豫着是否要挣扎，无奈这里的空间狭窄，对方又是如此有地位的人，他不敢轻举妄动，直至长谷伸手搂住自己的后脑，他才惊觉这一切可能晚了。

“樱井桑，第一次喝那种酒是比较难受的，一会舒服起来你就会感谢它了。”

长谷的唇压了上来，樱井想推开她，却突然发现自己浑身燥热，一个闪神，便已被吻住。

长谷的膝盖微微用力顶弄着樱井的下身。

“果然快速有效，这里已经这么精神了。”长谷的手按在樱井的长裤上，大力的刺激着他敏感的地方。

“长谷小姐，住手……”

樱井从来没发现男人的身体是如此容易被挑逗，还是说这得益于长谷口中所说的酒？

樱井从心里抗拒着这一切以及眼前这个女人。

他想起很多关于长谷的传闻，台里很多人是她的关系户，同时也耳闻很多人是她的入幕之宾。

她大概是看上自己了吧，樱井在心里苦笑。

身体对欲望的渴求越来越强烈，樱井在长谷的挑逗之下苦苦挣扎。

他不想回应长谷。

他知道如果他顺从了长谷，他以后在台里的地位就更加稳固，但是这样的路，并不是他要的。

他要靠自己，尽管很傻，但他相信路必须是自己走出来的，而不是靠这种肮脏的手段去换取。

“长谷小姐，别这样……求你……”

樱井觉得人性和本能之间的搏奕是一场苦战，而他根本不知道哪一边能占上风。

女人的身体柔软而富有弹性，蹭在身上让他全身神经发麻，本能想去接受，人性却告知必须保持理智。

一阵突如其来的电话铃声响起，惊扰了两人。

樱井的理智告诉他，这是唯一的机会了。

他一把推开长谷，跌跌撞撞地跑开了。


	2. 第二章

大野智每周的一、三、五都会来到这间叫TOKIO BOYS的酒吧驻唱。

酒吧的主事人兼吉它城岛茂，鼓手松冈昌宏，贝斯山口达也，键盘国分太一，都是大野的私交好友。驻唱除了大野之外，还有一个，叫长濑智也。大野不在的时间就由他来表演。

两个驻唱都极受欢迎，但每晚的表演时间都不长，六首歌是限定时间。

这晚，大野等人表演完毕之后，回到酒吧的休息室里更衣。

“大野。”

松冈朝他勾勾手指。

大野觉得今晚的气氛有点怪怪的。虽然他是这群人里年纪最小的，但实际上他也二十八了，察颜观色的事，不可能不懂。

“松哥，”大野朝松冈等人走去，“什么事？”

“我们今晚将杂物房收拾了一番，准备了一张沙发床。”城岛说得言辞闪烁，“你看，我们也相识快三年了，你是怎样的人，我们这群大哥是懂的。”

大野听得一脸懵懂，“我是怎样的人？”他心想这句话到底是赞扬还是批评啊？

“相叶他也和我们说了，一个正常的男人不好好抒解是不行的，会憋坏的。”国分搭着大野的肩，语重心长地说。

“你们，到底在说什么？”大野仍是不懂，“能直接说吗？”

在一旁的松冈看不下去，一手推开城岛。

“一个两个把话说成这样，你们让他怎么懂？”松冈重重地拍了拍大野的手臂，“大野，我们知道你的取向，那也没什么大不了，我们什么风浪没见过！所以，杂物房今晚归你。”松冈另一只手推开国分，神秘兮兮地俯在大野耳边说道，“我们给你安排了超棒的帅哥。”松冈挑挑眉，一副“你懂的”表情。

“总之一句话，今晚你在杂物房爱干嘛干嘛，那房间隔音还行，干嘛都不会被听去，你放心好了。”山口也插上一嘴。

大野愣了足足三十秒，才终于将大哥们的话完全消化。

敢情这几个家伙给他找来了个帅哥和他上床？

“不不不！”大野的头摇得像拨浪鼓一样，“我不需要炮友！”

“大野，不适时地放一炮，你小心哑了以后都放不出啊。”松冈一副教育的口吻，“你要相信我们都是为你好啊。”

“松哥，我真的不需要。”大野已经被他们推着走向杂物房，“我没有那种习惯啊。”

“你放心，这人我们调查过，没病，个性好，长得帅，如果你喜欢的话，搞不好还能交往交往。”山口说。

“反正你先进去看看嘛，喜欢就上，不喜欢就将他赶走好了。”国分说。

“别多说了，人已经在里面了，大野你就进去吧。”城岛说。

“玩得开心！”

松冈将杂物房的门打开，将大野推进了漆黑的房间里。

大野敌不过那群大哥，只好将门关上，将灯打开。

他知道他们说得有理。他单身很久了，这么清心寡欲真的很不好。

然而，眼前这副画面，也太过香艳刺激了吧。


	3. 第三章

樱井推开长谷之后，几乎是慌不择路地乱跑。这间酒吧并不小，九曲十三弯的路在此刻的他看来，完全是乱七八糟。他找不着方向，心里只有一个念头，就是不能让长谷追上。

他随便推开了某个房门，房内无人，一张色彩斑澜的沙发床放在正中央，旁边一个小桌子上放着一盏小灯，悠悠地散发着昏黄的光亮。

他已经脱力了，往沙发床上一躺，便无力地摊开四肢，之前压下去的喘息又自发地从喉咙发出。

糟糕！

樱井不知长谷在饮料里混了什么，他只知道此刻他情欲高涨，勃起的下身被裤子勒得难受，无法得到抒解的欲望让他更加难耐。

他伸手将小灯关掉。一个人在黑暗中扯开系得完美的领带，起伏不定的胸膛接触到微凉的空气之后，终于让火热的躯体稍稍降温。

这里没人，正好可以让他将欲望解决掉。

这么想着的樱井，解开了西裤紧实的裤头，拉开拉链，将自己充血的器官掏了出来，按自己的习惯撸动。

这一切，却被大野的突然闯入彻底破坏了。

突如其来的灯光，让樱井一惊，伸手挡了挡，待双眼适应之后，映入眼内的是背靠门板的一个男人。

樱井认得他，是刚才的主音。

樱井觉得此刻是他这生最尴尬的时刻。他在一间陌生的房里自慰，然后被人撞破。

大野觉得这一刻的画面，香艳得有点诡异。

大哥们选的男人未免太奇怪了吧，还没等到他来，便已经入戏了？

“你……”大野不知道该说什么，开了口便止了言。

樱井将衣服整理了一下，起身走向了大野。

大野想，如果是一个正常人，也许会立刻开门逃跑。但他没有，所以他是不是不正常了呢？

他只是觉得朝自己走来的这个男人五官真帅，眼睛又大又漂亮，那一身看起来不便宜的西装松松垮垮地挂在身上，莫名地性感。

大野咽了一下口水。

樱井已经站在了他的面前。

樱井打量着大野。

如果说站在镁光下演唱的主音有吸引眼球的魔力，那么洗去铅华的主音则让他有想狠狠欺负的念头。

樱井搞不清这想法是源于真实的自己，还是被挑起了情欲的自己。

可是此刻，想吻眼前人，想触碰眼前人，想将他干到哭出来的念头一个又一个地涌出，并占据了大脑所有的空间。

“名字？”樱井用低哑的声音问道。

“大野智。”大野觉得主动权在不知不觉间已经落入了樱井的手里，他正被动地追随。“你的名字？”

“翔。”

樱井觉得自己的耐心已经消磨完毕，他伸手将大野拉入怀里，埋首在对方的颈窝。

大野觉得大哥们找来的这个男人也真是够主动的，就这么简单粗暴地直奔主题。

不过，无所谓了，他也只是找人来打炮而已，这人长得这么好看，完全是他喜欢的类型，这样就够了。

樱井浑身火热，两人身体相贴，对方身上还有着浓烈的男性荷尔蒙气息，这一切都让怕热的大野觉得头脑发昏。

当樱井的唇压下来时，大野已自发地抱住了樱井的背，微微张开的口腔任由樱井攻城略地。

樱井对大野的反应很满意，柔软的舌交缠在一起，吻得缠绵。

这个人真温柔。

在双唇分开时，大野是这么想的。

而当樱井将他推倒在沙发床上时，他又觉得，他真的太性感了。

长谷下的药让樱井欲望高涨，在看到大野之后，更是压制不了。再者，大野的顺从让樱井觉得就这样交给身体作主吧，他需要发泄他的情欲。

脱去彼此的衣物，樱井迫不急待地再次吻上了大野。断断续续的呜咽从大野的齿边逸出，悠悠地催动着已烧得很旺的情欲。

太久没有经历过情爱了，大野的身体敏感得超乎自己的想像，只稍微被樱井火热的手抚过，便已变得难耐。

白皙肌肤上挺立的乳首等待着抚慰，大野扭着身体去碰触樱井，希望借此缓解那些急切的欲望。

樱井了然一笑，然后低头含住，用舌尖舔弄着，大野被他的举动逼出更多的喘息。樱井像是被他的声音蛊惑，更加卖力地挑逗，右手也往下握住大野的命根，快速撸动起来。

“啊……哈……要出来了……”大野身体一挺，好久没释放过的白浊全数射在了樱井的手里。

“好浓，”樱井将大野的耳垂含入口中，“你很久没做过？还是你其实是……”

“才不是……”大野喘着气，试图让自己从高潮的余韵中平复过来，“只是很久没……”

“那我们今晚就尽情地玩一玩吧。”

樱井将润滑的手指在大野的后穴轻轻打圈，尝试着进行开拓。

“那里……有……”也许是太久没做，大野觉得身体紧得过分，连神经也绷得紧紧的，樱井的手指根本进不来。他想去拿桌上的润滑液，但腰部却被樱井紧紧捏住，半分都挪不动。

樱井也感觉到了开拓的困难，顺着大野的目光看到了那瓶润滑液。此时的樱井也顾不得想为什么会有这样的东西出现，只是连忙拿过来倒在手上。

扩张的手指顺利地增加到三根。樱井能感觉到大野的嫩肉紧紧地咬着他的手指不放，而大野本人更是被情欲弄得目光迷离，半闭的唇泻出低低的呻吟声，引得樱井忍不住再一次吻住了他。

这个人太美味了，像一个牛奶蛋糕般好吃。樱井吮吸着大野的舌，勾着它像是跳舞一般，大野任由他予取予求。

趁大野不备，樱井挺身将忍耐已久的粗大硬挺送入大野的体内。

“啊……”樱井的动作太突然，大野的身体又久未经情事，疼痛不可避免。

樱井看着身下人皱着眉大口大口地吸着气，一时间清醒不少，更不敢轻举妄动，只得不停亲吻以让他放松。见大野渐渐沉醉在自己的吻里，樱井握住大野的腰侧，开始小幅度地抽送。

“嗯……嗯……”

情欲盖过痛楚，大野开始随着樱井摆动身体，樱井见他已经适应，也不再控制力度，用力地往大野身体的深处顶弄。

“啊……”

被樱井顶中快感的地方，大野压不下那突然拔高的惊呼声，而接下来，樱井更是故意地重重将那点来回碾压。

大野完全陷入情潮里，空白一片的脑子，只剩下追逐快感的身体，拼命而主动地弓起来求欢。

“快一点……再快一点……”

大野已经很久没有感受到这样如惊涛海浪一般的情欲快感，这感觉太快乐太奇妙了，让他不顾羞耻地开口浪叫，圆润的指甲一次又一次地在樱井的背部留下深刻的划痕。

当大野再一次颤抖着射精时，樱井才发现大野全身已布满了自己的吻痕，打开的双腿无力地抖着，穴口随着樱井的性器不停地进出，精液和润滑液交融在一起，将那一片的沙发都染湿了。

回过神来的大野感觉体内的硬物仍然怒张，而射过两次的自己早已浑身无力。汗淋淋的两人抱在一起，相连的下身继续着抽送的动作。

“你真可爱！”

吻着大野的脖颈，樱井低声轻语，然后将自己全部的灼热射在了大野体内。


	4. 第四章

大野醒来时，他躺在樱井的臂弯里。清理过的身体还算干净，只是一转动身体，体内仍清晰的黏腻感提醒着他关于昨晚的疯狂事。

太失控了！

理智回巢的大野觉得尴尬不已。自己在进入这个房间前还扭扭捏捏的，结果看到对方是自己喜欢的类型，就什么自尊羞耻通通都抛开了。

不知道什么时候躺在地上的手机震动了起来。大野轻手轻脚地从床上起来，接通了电话。

“喂，松哥。”是松冈的来电。

松冈的电话叫大野的嘴张成了O型。

松冈说昨晚帮大野约的那人原来是个路痴，最后放了飞机不来了，直到今天那人才打电话来解释情况。

大野一脸茫然地挂了松冈的电话，耳边还回响着松冈抱歉的话语。

如果说这人不是大哥们找来的，那，他是谁？

赤裸露体站在沙发床边的大野，看着躺在床上，同样是赤裸露体的男人，开始觉得要好好思考该如何去解决眼前这混乱的一切了。

大野决定先穿回衣服再去想。但他的动作吵醒了樱井。

樱井醒来时，迷迷糊糊间看到大野正在穿着衣服，小小的一只，身上没有多余的赘肉，星星点点地布满了自己昨夜留下的吻痕，显得色情又绮丽。

樱井有点头痛，他想这应该是昨晚被下药的后遗症。但对于昨晚的事，他还是印象深刻的。

他竟然和一个不认识的男人上了床！

而且，他还将对方压在身下来了好几回。

糟糕！相当糟糕！

他想起长谷所说的话，虽然不知道被下的是什么药，但却确确实实摧毁了他一贯自傲的理智。

“呃……”

不约而同地开了口，又同时噤了声。

樱井和大野互相对视了一眼，却又立即别开视线。

太尴尬了。昨晚被不知哪来的男人上了自己，自己还在床上表现得极度放荡，大野现在回想起来，都觉得脸红心跳。

“对不起！”最后，还是樱井先开了口。

对方的话像是极好的台阶，大野连连摆手。

“我也有错，我们就把昨晚的事当成粉笔字，擦掉就好了。”

“嗯。”

接下来，两人都在沉默中穿着衣服，气氛更显尴尬。

“我们走吧。”

大野走在前面，带着樱井从后门的巷子离开了酒吧。

“大野桑，你饿吗？要不要一起吃早餐？”

在大马路上，樱井看着准备和他走反方向的大野，思量再三，还是发出了这样的邀请。

“哈？”

大野显然没想到男人还记得他的名字，他顿时觉得在这件奇妙的事里，他处于了下风。

“不不不，我还是先走了。”

大野挥挥手，不等樱井再开口，小跑着离开。

樱井看着大野的背影，心里想起昨晚在做爱时对大野的赞美。

真的，很可爱啊。

大野小跑了一段，直至回过头去，再也看不见樱井，他才停了下来。

虽然很丢脸，但大野一想起昨晚那些疯狂事，他也还是有点庆幸，至少昨晚遇到的是个帅哥，完全是他喜欢的颜哪。

酒吧离大野工作和住的店不远。

大野回来时，相叶正在收货。

“嗨，O酱回来了！”相叶扬手打了个招呼，然后继续和供应商对数。

大野坐在空荡荡的店里，不时帮相叶将货搬到厨房里。当相叶忙完时，大野没吃早餐的肚子，早已饿得如同打雷般响亮。

大野无力地坐在客人的座位上，可怜兮兮地看着相叶。

“相叶，饿啊。”

相叶快手快脚地弄了个泡面放到大野面前，“O酱，昨晚怎样？大哥们的眼光应该不错的吧？”

大野对着泡面狼吞虎咽，相叶的问题让他不知该怎么回答。

挑了个路痴，害他和一个奇奇怪怪的男人上了床，整个事都不可思议极了。

“我说，相叶你干嘛怂恿大哥们做那么奇怪的事啦！”大野吃完面之后，发现这件事的罪魁祸首其实是相叶，不是他，就不会引发出这么一串奇怪的事。

“什么嘛。”相叶坐到大野对面，“我是为了你好，省得你整天被我和Nino闪瞎眼。”

“歪理！”大野想这世上除了二宫，真的没人能受得了相叶那种脑回路。

“昨晚那人怎样？说来听听嘛，有没有机会进一步发展？”

大野看着相叶那黑亮亮的的眼珠，都不知道该不该将昨晚的糊涂事告诉他。

就在大野整理了一轮思绪，准备开口时，电视机传来熟悉的声音让他不自觉地抬头一看。

啊！

昨晚和他上床的人竟然出现在电视上？


	5. 第五章

大野专注地看着电视。

“樱井……翔……”大野想起昨晚人家也是有自报家门的。

电视上是一个游戏节目，樱井是参战的主播队伍里的一员。

那人原来是主播？大野没看电视好多年了，对那些面孔都陌生到不行。如果不是今天无意中看到，他怎么都不会相信他昨晚竟然和一个新闻主播上了床。

但是，好像哪里不太对？

大野捉了捉头发，试图理出一些思路，相叶却已经忙得没有时间理他了。

算了，还是先做开店准备吧。

Free Style是大野和相叶合伙开的料理店。虽然说是合伙，但大部份的钱都是相叶出的，大野和相叶是厨师，大野负责刺身和寿司，相叶负责各式的料理。这店已经开了五年，口碑不不错。

大约在三年前，在相叶的穿针引线之下，大野结识了TOKIO酒吧的各位大哥，并每周三天顶替要去和爱人约会的长濑当乐队的主唱。

这样的生活无风无浪、平静悠闲，大野觉得非常适合自己。正是这样，五年前的伤口才得以被治愈。

无论受过多少伤，时间总是最好的药。

大野看着电视上樱井生动的脸，想起昨晚激烈的性爱，他想这个错误应该会到此为止了。娱乐圈的人，应该也只是出来玩玩而已。

今天的大野，仍是那个备受顾客欢迎的寿司师傅，有着小麦色的皮肤，笑起来软软的，认真工作的时候让女性顾客都看得目不转睛。

一切都没有改变，除了腰部有点隐隐作痛之外。

隔了一天，大野如同往常一样来到了TOKIO酒吧，面对大哥们一张张抱歉的脸，大野笑着摇头，决定将那晚搞笑迷糊的错误埋在心底。

当大野站在麦克风前时，却一眼便看到了坐在离舞台最近的樱井翔。

穿着名牌西装，今天的樱井，比他这两天在电视上看到的，更好看。

大野对上樱井的视线。

呼吸一窒，覆在立麦的手指骤然用力，几乎错过了开口唱歌的时机，大野慌乱地低头抿嘴。

城岛察觉到大野的不妥，连忙放慢音乐迁就他。

大野朝城岛感激一笑，心想，这次，有点糟糕了。


	6. 第六章

那天和大野分别之后，樱井回到家坐在沙发上，想了很多。他觉得他被幸运之神眷顾了，没有如了长谷的愿，反而和一个很可爱的男人上了床。

喜欢男人，是樱井埋在心底的秘密。年少时为了初恋男友而和家里反了脸，樱井知道注重颜面的父亲无法接受这样与众不同的儿子，所以义无反顾地离开了家，独自在东京打拼。

樱井是一个很能逼迫自己的人，坚强得有点过分，所有的事情都在计划之中，严谨得不允许出现一丝纰漏。

然而人生总是充满意外。

在樱井进入电视台工作一年之后，初恋男友顶不住家里的压力而逃了回去，留下樱井孑然一身在东京。

樱井很记得分开的第一个晚上，他一个人坐在沙发上，默默地流了一整晚的眼泪。

小时候总被教育男子汉要坚强，但只要是人，都会伤心流泪。这一点，就算是樱井也不例外。然而第二天，樱井收拾心情，全身心投入到工作里。

事至今日，樱井作为一名主播，也算是小有名气，但他始终不敢回家。他不想和父亲吵架，害怕面对母亲的眼泪，更怕踏上故土，会想起曾经的岁月。

单身多年，樱井一直寄情工作，对欲望的排解也不刻意，更不敢去找什么人约炮，怕影响了好不容易得来的工作。

主播，说到底，也算得上是个公众人物，出了什么妖蛾子，可是会随时被拉下来的。

爱情已经没什么希望了，他不想失去好不容易得来的工作。

那天晚上，舞台上的大野，的确是让他眼前一亮。

大野的歌声捉住了他的耳朵，大野的表演更是让他欲罢不能。

好像，突然间，有一点心跳加速的感觉。

然而还没来得及理清那份感觉，便发生了后续的事情。长谷那样的举动，真的让他从心底发毛。不是不知道这世间的险恶，只是没想过这种事来得如此突然而直白。

长谷的药效太强大，以至他根本无法思考大野为什么会出现。第二天醒来，惺忪的睡眼看到大野美好的身体正在穿衣服，他还贪恋地多看了几眼。

直至和大野分开，回了家，樱井好好回想整件事，才觉得惊心动魄之余，又带着丝丝艳遇的味道。

大野是什么人？

为什么会在那个时间点出现？

为什么大野没有拒绝便和他做了？

樱井满腹疑问，于是下班后又再来到了TOKIO酒吧。不过昨天主唱是长濑，樱井只能失望而归。

今晚的樱井仍是早早来到这里，坐在离舞台最近的桌子，大野一出现，他才舒了口气。

他专注地看着大野，他想大野应该不会这么快就忘了他的，不然不会因为和他对视后便险些出了错。

不过大野冷静得很快，接下来的表演完全忽略樱井。樱井也不生气，一个人坐在台下，像个热情的粉丝。

台上的大野带着疑惑表演完毕，逃离般快步回到了休息室。

“大野，今天刚开始的时候有点失准哦。”随后进来的城岛笑着说。

“肯定是相叶那小子将活都推给你干，自己在旁边偷懒，对不对？”国分也加入话题。

“没有啦。”大野知道大哥们爱开玩笑，只是事实的真相，他也无从开口。

大野换下演出服，穿上普通的T恤牛仔裤，准备离开酒吧。往常他也是像普通客人那样走正门的，但他突然想起那个看了他一整晚的主播，觉得还是后门保险。

后门开在一条小巷里，只有一盏昏黄的灯。大野朝外面探了探头，确定没人再走出来。

“大野智！”

身后突然传来的声音，吓了大野一跳。

大野回头一看，樱井就在不远处，双手抱胸，笑得迷人。


	7. 第七章

大野惊慌失措地看着樱井，思想在跑与不跑之间挣扎。

樱井一步一步地走近大野。

“我有话要和你说。”

大野不擅长和气场强大的人交流，在他看来，精英一般的樱井正是他苦手的类型。

“难道那天晚上的事就这么算了？”

大野看着站在自己面前的樱井，比自己高，穿得那么正式，看起来完全格格不入的两个人，大野甚至觉得连站在一起都有点突兀。

“那天晚上，”大野垂下眼，他根本不知道该怎么和樱井说那晚的误会，“忘掉不好吗？”

“忘不掉。”

在来之前，樱井思前想后了很久，对于大野的出现，他有很多疑问，他想知道答案。同时，对于这个迷人的大野主唱，他也有了想深入了解的念头。

樱井过于直白的话让大野瞬间当机。

“那你想怎样？”大野半晌才挤出这么一句，“我们可都是男人。”

“找个地方聊一聊吧。”

直至坐在居酒屋里，大野才后知后觉地发现自己被樱井牵着鼻子走了。

樱井点了几个小菜，大野也有些饿，毫不客气地吃了起来。

“樱井先生。”大野擦了擦嘴，“关于那天晚上的事，真的很抱歉，我这边误会了一些事，否则我是不会和一个全然不认识的陌生人随便地……”

大野说起那天晚上的事，连耳朵都变红了，樱井看着这样的他，忍不住笑了，大眼睛眨呀眨的。

“其实，”樱井托着腮看着一脸害羞的大野，“我这边也是发生了一些事，所以那晚才会那样的。”

“既然是这样——”

“但是，我回去之后想了很久，我想就算那天晚上是一个误会，也是一个美丽的误会。我想借着这个误会，和你做个朋友。”

樱井嘴上说得流利，其实内心忐忑不安。这么多年，他都没有再交男朋友，一是过去的事给了他不少压力，二是没遇上让他心动的人。加上现在的工作，他不敢贸然行动。

男人之间不普通的恋爱，可是会随时让他赔上一切的。

在踏入TOKIO酒吧之前，樱井给自己做了很多心理建设。

本来也只是想来解开自己的疑惑，例如大野为什么会在那个时间点出现之类的，但在看到舞台上的大野之后，初见时的感觉又涌上心头。

唱歌时的大野，闪闪发光，樱井今晚很清醒，心里的感觉很清晰。

这么多年了，再一次被一个人勾起了感情。

看着大野表演完匆匆离场，樱井不动声响地在那天早上大野带他走过的后巷等待。

衣着简单的大野，看起来和舞台上完全不似，但是却显得份外可爱。樱井看着对方因为自己而惊慌失措，一时间满足感爆棚。

最终还是鼓起了勇气，尽管樱井知道他平静的外表不会将他的内心洩露半分。

大野像是不敢相信一般，怔怔地看着樱井，连嘴里的面都忘了，胀鼓鼓的，在樱井看来，像个小麦面包。

“做朋友……”大野觉得自己快要被樱井的大眼睛蛊惑了，他突然想起很多年前，也曾有一个人这么对他说过。

【大野君，我们做个朋友吧！】

【大野君，我们交往吧！】

【大野……大野……大野……】

脑海里响起那个人的声音，原以为自己都忘记了，结果还是会想起。

“我们将那晚的事放下，先从朋友做起，可以吗？”

大野回过神来，再一次对上樱井的眼睛，突然间好像被那双像星星一般闪烁的眼眸迷住了。

“那就……试试吧。”


	8. 第八章

在樱井的坚持下，大野只好让他送他回家。

大野回来时，店已经打烊，他住店的二楼。当初相叶体恤他身无分文，就用了如此委婉的方式让他住下，美其名是让他更方便顾店，其实是考虑到他已经没钱再去租别的地方了。

“原来大野君住在这里。”

樱井看着那间风格特别的日式料理店，暗暗记下了店名，决定回去好好调查，以便更好地了解大野智这个人。

“嗯，下面是我工作的店，老板人很好，让我住在二楼的阁楼。”虽然答应了要试着和樱井做朋友，但大野还是不想这么快就将自己的一切全盘交出去。

“大野君是厨师吗？”

“是的，主要负责刺身和寿司之类的。”

“那我可以来光顾吗？”

“啊……欢迎的。”

樱井的意思，大野怎会不明白，可是他真的没有做好心理准备去接受。他也许能接受单纯的炮友，却害怕再一次接受一份感情。

说到底，过去的伤口，真的太深了。

“如果我明晚过来，能尝到大野师傅的手艺吗？”

接近午夜的街道很安静，除了樱井大野也没有其他人，大野看到在月光的照耀下，樱井白皙的皮肤，英俊的五官，像是盛满星光的眼眸，整个人都好看得似幻如真。

真犯规啊！

大野想，他真的没办法拒绝这样的人。

“嗯，明晚我会在店里。”

“啊，那真是太好了。”

樱井笑了起来，大野觉得他的笑容太有感染力，自己也忍不住嘴角上扬。

“大野君，这是你今晚第一次对着我笑。”从刚才在后巷碰面起，大野在他面前一直战战兢兢、小心翼翼，以至于樱井都在怀疑难道自己其实长得很恐怖？

“啊……不好意思，是我失礼了。”经樱井提醒，大野才发现自己今晚有多拘束，事实上，刚开始他的确是不知道该怎么面对樱井。直至刚才，尴尬而紧张的气氛才慢慢地消散。

“那我们约好了，明晚见。”樱井看了看手表，“已经很晚了，大野君上楼吧。”

大野借着月光也看到了时间，的确是该回去睡觉了。

“那我先走了，樱井先生再见。”

上到二楼的阁楼，透过那扇小窗看下来，大野看到仍在那里的樱井，还笑着朝他挥手。

大野的心里突然像是有暖流淌过一样。

他朝樱井摆摆手，示意他回去。而就在樱井转身离去的那一刻，他才发现似乎有东西模糊了他的眼。

也许相叶和大哥们说得对，他单身太久了，也该放下过去，抬起自卑的头颅，去迎接暖人的阳光了。

从今天开店起，相叶就发现大野有点异常。平时拿起刀来游刃有余的大野，今天似乎有点……紧张？相叶偷偷观察了好几回，都没发现有什么奇怪的客人能影响到大野，当然，大野的出品也没有什么问题，所以大野身上散发的这股紧张气氛，莫名地传染了给相叶。

“O酱，”趁着空闲的时间，相叶走到大野身旁，“你今天有点不太一样。”

“什么？”

大野没想到连迟钝的相叶都能看得出来。昨晚被樱井的话搞得失眠了大半夜，开店时又想起樱井说了今天会来，害他一直不安。他还没做好准备让樱井看到身为厨师的自己。

“O酱是不是有秘密瞒着我？”相叶弯下腰，笑嘻嘻地凑近大野，“说来听听嘛，我们可是发小啊。”

大野刚想开口说些什么，店门就被推开，随着清脆的风铃声，有客人来了。

相叶收起调笑的表情，认真地说着“欢迎光临”。

大野抬起头一看，来人正是约好了今晚出现的樱井翔。


	9. 第九章

今晚的樱井，没有西装革履，戴了黑框眼镜，一身简单的休闲装，骤眼看过去，完全不像电视上那个精英感十足的主播。

明明是变了装的感觉，大野却还是一眼就认出来了。

有一种将自己世界大门打开让樱井进来的感觉，这种奇妙的感觉让大野紧张得低下了头。

樱井坐到最靠近大野的位置上，看着透明厨房里的大野拿着刀，认真细致地对付着那些贝类。

“先生，要吃什么？”相叶拿着菜单走到樱井的身边，“今天有很新鲜的贝类，要不要尝一下？”

樱井点了几款，都是寿司和刺身。

食物很快就端了上来。晶莹的鱼肉，饱满的贝类配上微酸的醋饭，樱井迫不及待地尝了一块。

“嗯！好好吃！”说这话的时候，樱井故意望向大野，声量也比平时大，虽然引起了旁边人的侧目，但也成功吸引到大野的注意。

这人的吃相真像只小动物，这么想着的大野也忍不住笑了笑。

樱井注意到大野的笑容，心里乐了。

虽然看似在这段关系里做着主动一方的樱井，其实也一直在担心着。已经单身好些年了，一直也不想放纵自己去随便地开展一段关系，至于深层的原因，樱井想大概是自我要求过分严格了。所以才会思前顾后地考虑很多。

和大野的开端太过奇妙了，在未曾深交的情况下，完全不管不顾地滚了床单。对樱井来说，如果不是有药物的催化，这根本就是一件不可能的事。

然而它就是发生了。

在樱井对大野抱有些许好感的时候，发生得突然，直到醒来，樱井才明白那不是梦。

第二次在小舞台的台下看着大野，某些感觉被清晰地感知了。

樱井从未想过自己也会对一个人产生类似一见钟情的感觉。然而既然事已至此，樱井想不如就大胆一点，迈开一步吧。

大野的世界，也是有点出乎樱井的想像。

他以为一个把歌唱得这么好的人，私下的生活也是花花绿绿的，直到昨晚送大野回来才发现，大野有着反差很大的一面。

就像现在，娴熟地拿着刀，将鱼肉切成晶莹的一片一片，那种眼中只有食材的专注眼神，在樱井这种吃货看来，更是特别的迷人。

樱井吃吃停停，到最后，店里只剩下他一个客人了。

相叶早就看出这人是大野的紧张来源，也识相地不打扰他们，早早收拾好，便将空荡荡的店面留给了大野。

“大野君，你什么时候会休息？”

“啊？”

大野正在收拾厨房的东西，才发现相叶早已闪人，猛然发现店里只有自己和樱井，更加紧张。

“我说，我能约你吗，在你休息的时候？”

樱井摘下眼镜，亮晶晶的大眼睛，就那样专注地看着大野，害得大野几乎失语。

“呃……”大野不敢停下手上的工作，怕自己更加失措。

“半天也行，看个电影，又或者随便逛逛，我只是想和大野君一起消磨时间。”

樱井托着腮，笑得饶有深意。

他好喜欢看到这样故作冷静的大野，感觉很有趣。

“周六吧。”大野终于将厨房的东西都收拾好，从嘴里挤出这么一个时间。

“那周六十点，我在你家楼下等你。”樱井心花怒放，笑得更灿烂，“明晚我也会去TOKIO哦，我好喜欢听你唱歌！”

大野还来不及说些什么，樱井就欠欠身先走了。

这人真喜欢自己决定一切啊！

大野觉得自己还没想好到底要怎么去思考这段神展开的关系，就已经失去了主导权，被樱井带领着前进了。


	10. 第十章

虽然早就知道樱井会来，然而在看到樱井在台下的那一刻，大野还是会紧张。尽管不似之前那一次失态，可是那些藏在心里的异样感，还是十分清晰地让大野感觉到了。

音乐响起，大野让自己投入到歌曲里，但每一次不经意地望向樱井时，都发现对方的目光完全锁在自己身上，几乎不曾移开过。

也许是樱井太过瞩目，结束之后，在休息室里，大哥们都忍不住讨论起那个大帅哥来。

“大野，那人是不是你的饭？”城岛问道。

突然被点到名的大野也愣了一下，心里也不知道该怎么说，“呃，也许吧。”

“长得挺帅的，看着也像个善良的孩子。”松冈略有感慨地说。

大野知道松冈指的是什么，相信相叶也曾将他的过去略略透露过。他也明白，正因如此，大哥们和相叶都非常温柔地守护着他，害怕他再一次受到伤害。

“其实，我认识他的，也算是饭吧。”大野想起樱井说过喜欢听他唱歌，那么应该也能算成是饭吧。

“诶？真的？怎样怎样？”国分一副八卦的口吻，众人也因此而对樱井更感兴趣了。

“什么怎样？我们就不过是很普通的认识而已。”大野不敢将那晚的糊涂事告之大哥们，怕的是引起不好的事端，“我暂时还没想那么多呢。”

其他人看着大野顾左右而言他的模样，心里都有了底，不约而同地笑得饶有深意。正当大野深陷在这种不可言说的尴尬里时，他的手机响了。

是收到邮件的声音。

大野走到一旁解锁屏幕。是樱井发来的邮件。

【可以一起喝点东西吗？我帮你点了橙汁。】

大野不是笨蛋，虽然恋爱经验不多，也足够他明白樱井的想法了。

对于樱井的直接进攻，大野是胆怯的。

过去那场不顾一切的恋爱，最终落得一个那样的结果，大野想如果不是恰好在那个点，遇到了相叶，他的人生也许都已经结束了。

樱井，是可以接受他一切过去的人吗？

低头看着邮件，大野不忍拒绝，最终还是写下了【嗯。】，然后按下发送键。

换下那套炫目的表演服，今天的大野仍是那个简简单单，穿着质朴T恤和牛仔裤的寿司师傅。

坐到樱井身边，大野拿起樱井点的橙汁喝了几口。

樱井面前的是色彩斑澜的鸡尾酒，大野知道这种东西，越是好看，越是醉人。

就像樱井一样。

今天的樱井和电视上的几乎一模一样，帅气逼人的菁英，就随意坐在酒吧里都能勾引到一堆的目光。

“大野君今天的歌也唱得很棒哟。”樱井拿起酒杯，轻轻碰了碰大野的橙汁杯。

“谢谢。”大野有点脸红地低下头，“樱井君是录影完再过来的吗？”

“是啊，不过后天可能就来不了，因为有些事情要处理了，周六才能好好休假。”

眼前的大野，和那个专注在鱼身上的寿司师傅不一样，和台上那个唱起歌来像发光星星的主音也不一样。他像个圆圆软软的团子，温柔得让人心都要化了。

“哦。”

大野虽然不想承认，但在听到樱井说后天不来的时候，心里竟然真的有点失落，随后又觉得自己真傻，不过是短短几天，为什么会变得这么在意这个人呢？

随便聊了一会，樱井注意到大野频频打哈欠。他看了一下表，也是时候回去了。

“我送你回家吧。”

大野点点头。

回到大野家时，已经快午夜了。

大野一眼就看到站在楼下的相叶。樱井也认出了之前在Free Style见过的相叶，礼貌地点了点头。

“谢谢你送O酱回来。”相叶也回以礼貌的一笑。

“如果我没认错的话，我们之前在店里见过吧？”樱井对于午夜还出现在大野家楼下，并且是和大野共同工作的人，心情有点复杂。

“你好，”相叶伸出右手，“我是Free Style的老板相叶雅纪，也是O酱从小到大的好朋友。”

也许是相叶的笑容很暖人，直觉告诉樱井，眼前这个人，和在TOKIO里的乐队众人一样，是大野很重要的朋友。

“你好，樱井翔，也是大野君的朋友。”

大野看着两只手握在一起，感觉微妙。他想一定是大哥们告诉了相叶，樱井在酒吧和他喝东西的事。

“大野君，我先走了，我们周六见。”

相叶看着大野一直看着樱井离开的背影，心里了然。

“O酱，周六再慢慢看啦！”

心事被拆穿，大野忍不住心虚地收回视线。

“相叶怎么会在这里的？”按照平时的收店习惯，相叶应该早就回家，并且和他家小柴犬通着电话谈情才对，怎么今天会在他家楼下出现？

“我收好店准备回家的时候，大哥们给我打电话说有个奇怪的客人连续几天出现在TOKIO，今天还和你一起喝东西，一起离开酒吧，让我注意一下。所以我就猜会不会是那天来我们店里吃东西的那个帅哥咯。”相叶拍了拍大野的肩，“没想到还真是他呢。他是那个新闻主播吧？”

樱井上次来店里的时候穿得过于平凡，相叶还不怎么认得出来，今天倒是一眼就看明白了。

“嗯。”大野点点头，“谢谢你们这么关心我。”

“O酱，也是时候忘掉以前了。如果他是好男人，就不要放手哦。”

“好啦，啰嗦得像老妈一样，小心你家小和不要你！”

“才不会！小和最喜欢我了！”

上了楼梯的大野朝楼下的相叶挥挥手，望向樱井离开的方向，莫名的一种安心感充满了内心，让他笑了起来。


	11. 第十一章

周六的休息日在大野规律的生活里，一步一步地来临了。

周五的晚上，和平常一样地表演着，却因为台下没有了樱井而让大野有点失落。

在想什么呢？对方明明就说过今晚不会来，还期待什么呢？是希望对方看到唱着歌闪闪发亮的自己，从而更加迷恋吗？

大野在更衣的时候，不禁扬起一抹自嘲的笑容。

一个人走在回家的路上，想起之前有樱井相伴的为数并不多的日子，竟感觉有些寂寞。

两个人并排走着，就算不说话，也能令大野有一种奇妙的安心感觉，例如，走着走着就到了家，那么，会不会也走着走着就到老了呢？

大野的恋爱经验不多，唯一的一次，倾尽一切心血精力，最后的结果却不止他一个人受伤，连带他当时的那一票朋友都擦伤手脚。那是大野第一次感觉到人生的无力与挫败。

尽管后来相叶常常安慰他说，事情也好，人也罢，都过去了，应该当翻书那样将人生的那一页翻过去，可是人的心并不是机器，有很多记忆，不是说消除就能忘记的。

何况，樱井还是个主播，是个随时会上新闻的人物。

大野走到家的楼下，抬头看着自己漆黑的房间窗户。

黑暗，有时只需一盏灯便能驱散。

樱井翔，会成为他大野智的灯吗？

周六的上午，门铃和手机响声同时响起，大野极不情愿地睁开眼。

“喂……”大野揉了揉惺忪的眼睛，“相叶，你干嘛这么早？”

八点……

大野设定的闹钟是八点半，而他记得和樱井约好的时间是十点，工作了一个星期，想睡晚一点都不行。

“O酱开门，我有好东西给你哦。”

搞什么啊！这家伙一早就跑到他家来，真是元气过头了。他得向二宫投诉一下才行。

大野几经艰辛才从床上爬起来去给相叶开了门。

活力满满的相叶提了一大袋东西进了门，大野看着他，找不着话题。

“O酱，我告诉你哦，那个樱井一看就是个吃货，所以啊，你得先捉住他的胃。我从今天进的货里挑了些新鲜的食材过来，你一会做个便当带去约会吧。”

相叶在厨房一个人捣弄着，袋子里的食材散发着新鲜的海鲜味道。

大野低头笑了笑。

有这样的朋友，真好啊！

十点钟，大野的手机准时响起了邮件到达的声音。他打开一看，是樱井。

他从窗户里望出去，樱井就站在楼下，在一个他们能望到彼此的地方，阳光照在樱井的身上，给他整个人都镀上了一层光，耀眼得很。

樱井注意到站在窗前的大野，朝他挥了挥手。

今天的樱井一身休闲装，衬出修长的身材，好看得让大野的心跳加速。

拿上准备好的便当，大野带着欢快的心情下了楼，来到了樱井的面前。

“我们走吧，樱井先生。”


	12. 第十二章

大野好多年没有试过和别人约会了，但他不知道原来樱井也是这样。于是乎，两个大男人并排走着，心里都不约而同地有点紧张。

“我们去水族馆好吗？”

递上早已买好的门票，大野从樱井的眼里看到了一丝腼腆。他接过门票，没想到樱井一下子就猜到他最想去的地方。

大野喜欢海，喜欢海里的生物，除了唱歌，他最喜欢去海边放空，也喜欢出海钓鱼。

踏入水族馆，周遭都是一对对的情侣。大野觉得两个男人在这里显得有点突兀，樱井却似乎并不介意，还站在他身旁，两人的手还有意无意地相碰。

“大野君，我们去看水母好吗？”

话音才刚落，也不等大野开口，樱井便牵起了他的手，两人休闲地朝水母馆走去。

大野看了看两人相牵的手，笑了，然后稍稍调整了一下，和樱井的手十指相扣。

感觉到大野的动作，走在前面带领的樱井，在大野看不到的地方，抿嘴笑了。

爱情最美好的地方，它会有甜得像糖一样的时候，也会有像过咸的盐那样苦涩的时候。

在那一刻，大野和樱井都觉得他们正在萌芽的爱情，像糖一样甜。

樱井牵着大野的手，站在水母箱前，各种体形大小不一的水母在水里游动，仿如跳舞一般轻盈飘逸，随着那些灯光，透明的身躯变幻出不同的色彩，甚是迷人。

“真漂亮！”

大野想起不知道哪出戏说过，看着水母会让人忘却烦恼，他非常赞同。

站在他身旁的樱井看着大野圆圆萌萌的脸蛋，生出一种想捏一下他的脸的冲动。

“智君更漂亮。”趁大野不注意，樱井俯到他耳边轻声温柔地说。

大野吃惊地转过头，却发现他和樱井的距离因这样而变得更近，近到快要亲上樱井脸颊的程度了，他往后挪了挪，却看到了樱井眼里闪过的一丝失落。

尽管只有一刻的呼吸交缠，也足够让樱井心跳加速。但大野随后的动作显然是对他仍有所保留。

“樱井先生——”

“翔君，”樱井纠正一般说道，“叫樱井先生太生疏了，我刚才不是也称呼大野君为智君吗？我希望智君能这样叫我。”

“好吧。”

走了一会，大野感觉到旁人指指点点的奇异目光，知道问题出在他和樱井相牵的手上。他想起樱井主播的身份，想着还是松开手比较好，却被樱井早一步察觉到他的想法，反而将手扣得更紧。

“樱……翔君，”大野低声地开了口，“有人在看我们。”

“那就看吧。”

看完水母，他们又到了别的馆参观，大概是由于两人的落落大方，后来也渐渐没有人再关注他们。

中午时分，两人在休息区打开便当盒，再买了两罐绿茶，准备开吃。

“哇，这些海鲜好新鲜！”樱井迫不及待地塞了一块到嘴里，“好吃！智君是专门为我做的吗？”

樱井心花怒放的贪吃模样也感染了大野，大野也夹起一块北极贝吃了起来。

“我看你上次在店里都很喜欢吃海鲜类的东西，今天就麻烦相叶从店里送了一些过来。”

“智君真好！”樱井放下筷子，专注地看着大野，“其实我已经单身很多年了，一直鼓不起勇气，也遇不到心动的人，直至那天晚上在酒吧看到智君。怎么说呢？有一种被吸引的感觉，那晚之后，总觉得很想再见到智君。”

大野没料到樱井大庭广众这么直接地说起情话来，而且樱井也提起了那晚的事，他的脸刹时红了。

樱井看到大野染上红晕的脸，也突然意识到他话里说到了那个事情，心里也有了些莫名的感觉。

“其实，我和翔君一样，也是单身了很多年，只是我的过去，可能有点复杂……”大野停了下来，想了很久，“我希望翔君再给我一点时间。”

大野软软的声音中透着一份坚持，让樱井也明白这份感情并不能操之过急。

“我会等你的。”樱井放下筷子，“我不是小孩子，我希望这次是能天长地久的一份爱情，而不是刹那间的激情。所以我想用尽我的认真去对待智君和这份感情。”

樱井的大眼睛闪闪发亮，大野并不是迟钝，也明白自己心里已经动摇。

“翔君，谢谢你。”

结束水族馆之行，又吃过晚餐，樱井便送大野回家。

站在家的楼下，两人突然有了点不舍。

大野在犹豫着要不要请樱井上楼去坐一下，但又怕樱井误会，毕竟两个人都做过那么亲密的事了。

“智君，这个送给你。”樱井从裤袋拿出一个钥匙扣，是水母造型的，“第一次约会的纪念品，你会喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”大野完全不知道樱井什么时候去买的，意外地被这惊喜击中，“谢谢！”

“那我先走了，下周我再来听智君唱歌。”

目送大野上了楼进了家，樱井从裤袋里拿出另一个一模一样的钥匙扣。

他希望有一天能在这一对钥匙扣上挂上他和大野共同的钥匙。


	13. 第十三章

和樱井这种偶尔约会的日子，已经在大野的生活里持续了一段时间。

有时候，大野也搞不清楚自己和樱井算不算交往中。

毕竟，他们也没有做一般情侣会做的事，一切都止于牵手。

大野知道樱井在等他跨出那一步，只有他愿意，樱井才会有所行动。

大野知道自己在害怕什么。

不怕肉体上的一夜情，却怕实打实地付出感情。

大野的生活里，已经没有过去那段感情的任何痕迹了。但是被伤害的疤痕，纵然会痊愈，却不代表会被磨灭。

樱井今天出差了，所以最近难得一个人的大野，觉得自己要陷入胡思乱想的境界里了。

和上一任分开多久了呢？

大野看着日历，细细数着。

人们常说时间是一剂良药。

他想，这真的没错。

电话铃声的突然响起，打断了大野的思绪。

“喂？”

“O酱，我是相叶，你看了今天的娱乐周刊吗？”电话那头是相叶着急的声音。

“没呢，你知道我不看这些的。”

“你在哪？在家吗？”

“嗯。”

“别走，等我，我现在过来。”

挂了电话，大野也突然紧张了起来。印象中已经很久没有听到相叶这样的腔调了，似乎发生了什么不得了的事。

相叶不一会就跑来了，手里拿着一本杂志，气喘呼呼。

“你看！”

大野接过杂志，封面便已是他和樱井在水族馆牵手的照片，标题更是劲爆：人气新闻主播与男朋友？

男朋友三个字还特别大，超级吸引眼球。

大野连忙翻开，里面的内容更让他吃惊。

不仅连他们最近约会牵手被拍到，最可怕的是他和樱井第一次碰面上床后在TOKIO酒吧后门出来竟然也被拍到了。

另外，文字的描述也让大野害怕。

大野的过去，一字不差地全部暴露人前。

十八岁时和当时的男友野田宏树离开老家千叶来到了东京，成为地下乐队“Star”的主唱。

大野20岁时，“Star”曾签约唱片公司，但最后没有出道和发片，并从此消声匿迹。

文章的最后，对于大野是否企图借樱井的人气和人脉而再次出道作出了种种的猜测，字里行间尽是引导读者误会二人的关系，以及质疑大野与樱井交往的目的。

相叶看着大野抖着手放下那本杂志，眼里盛满了泪。

“为什么……怎么会这样……”

大野不知道什么时候起被跟踪偷拍，更不知道为什么会被别人将他全部的过去都查了出来。

为什么会在他说出来之前，就以这样的方式被樱井知道？

联想起他和樱井之间奇怪的相遇，他也一直没有去解释过什么，樱井会不会早就对他心存怀疑？

种种的事情全部像潮水一样涌来，几乎要将大野溺亡。

相叶见状连忙去拿纸巾，将大野滴下泪一一擦去。

“O酱还没那些事和樱井先生说吗？”

大野摇摇头，“说不出口。”

“要不要打个电话给他？”

大野看着不远处的手机，心里犹豫。

万一打通了，他该说什么？

那天晚上的一切是一个误会？

那过去的一切呢？

他要怎么做才能让樱井明白杂志上所说的关于他的动机通通都不是真的？


	14. 第十四章

樱井终于看到杂志了。

怪不得了，他总觉得他这次出差，份外瞩目。直至他在便利店买了一份自己当封面的杂志，他才明白这个中的原因。

大到标题，小到图文，都让他震惊不已。

标题将他和大野的关系挑白，图文里更是恐怖。

原来他们一直被跟踪？

为什么他们都毫无所觉？

更让他吃惊的是大野的过去。有过男朋友不算什么，但曾经签约唱片公司？

以大野这么好的声线条件，为什么唱片公司最后会放弃他？

看完整本杂志，樱井想起和大野相遇之初便抱有的疑问。

为什么大野会恰好地出现在那里？

为什么那天晚上，便已有人守候在那里偷拍他们？

樱井拿出电话，划开锁，他的脑袋里有好多问题想问大野，然而在按下拨通键之前，他停了下来。

大野是否也看到了这本杂志？如果他此时打过去，那些问题，能在电话里得到答案吗？

手机的屏保是大野的照片，樱井看着那笑得一脸天然的人，怎么也不相信他是一个心机满满的人。

“智君……”还是按下了大野的电话，樱井想，如果大野愿意解释，无论是什么样的答案，他都会选择相信的。

电话响了很久，在樱井以为会断掉的时候，接通了。

“智君？”樱井的声音急迫得超过他自己的想像。

“嗯。”

对方轻轻地应了一声，聪明如樱井，也完全无法从这一声里猜出对方目前的心情和情况。

“我看到杂志了。”樱井决定直接了当地说出来，“无论是什么样的话，我都希望亲耳听智君说出来，”樱井顿了顿，又补充道，“当面。”

电话那头的大野似是有点吃惊，呼吸声也显得有点急促，“翔君，你会想听我说所有的一切吗？你会相信我吗？”

“会！”纵使对方不会看到他，樱井还是拼命地点头，仿佛这样就能将自己的心意通过电波传递给大野。“等我！三天后我就回来。”

“嗯！”

樱井听到大野坚定的声音，突然觉得他这通电话打对了。既然选择了要开始这段感情，就不能像以前那样轻言放弃。

他的大野，有着优美的声音，有着令人着迷的舞台魅力，何尝需要靠他的人脉去上位？

他相信只要大野愿意，根本从来就不需委身于酒吧驻唱。

冷静下来的樱井，细细地重头再看了一次杂志，希望从中找到一些端倪，他要知道这篇报道的幕后指使者是谁，这些所谓的大野的过去，又有几分真。

到底是谁在操控这一切？

挂了电话，樱井除了全身心投入到工作之中，还着手利用他的人脉去尝试查清楚整件事。

毕竟从他会和大野上床开始，事情的走向似乎就不太正常了。


	15. 第十五章

樱井这次出差特别忙，因为那本杂志，聚集在他身上的目光又多又不纯正。大多数的人似乎在八卦着什么，望向他的视线里意味不明，让樱井隐隐暴燥。

原本应该很顺利的采访工作，也多了很多细枝末节，被采访的对象更会反过来在工作结束后好奇他的取向，以及杂志报道的真伪。

樱井的好脾气是表面的，事实上，他发现当这件事发生后，他更明白大野对他的重要性，所有与大野有关的试探，在他看来，仿佛是触了逆鳞一样让他生气。

大野是他喜欢的人，凭什么让他人好奇？

事至今日，他才明白，有些事一但暴露在公众眼中，无论多美好纯洁的事，都有可能变得不堪。

喜欢，本来就是你情我愿且极单纯的事。

樱井决定不去理会那些奇怪的目光，抓紧时间完成出差的工作，早点回到大野身边。

三天的出差，夜不成眠的时候，樱井也曾假设过很多关于大野的事。到最后，他发现，无论他的假设里，大野给出什么样的答案，他还是喜欢他。

更何况，像大野这样的人，怎么会是杂志上所描述的心机者呢？

大野明明有优美的声线条件，有灵巧的双手，有可爱的脸蛋，还有一颗天然纯洁的心。

他相信大野不会是为了他的人气人脉才和他交往的。

结束出差，樱井订了最早的航班，回到了东京。下了飞机，他收到了不少邮件，他匆匆看了一下主题，却没有点开阅读。

关于大野的过去，他想，他还是希望亲口从大野那里听到所有的一切，无论好坏。

樱井没有回家，拉着行李，马不停碲地从机场直接赶到了大野的住所。

开门的人是相叶。

“樱井先生？你终于回来了！”

相叶看到樱井，如同看到救星一样，一张脸几乎要哭出来了。

“怎么了？是不是智君出事了？”樱井一紧张，行李就那么掉在地上。

相叶侧过身子让樱井进入里屋，却在樱井换鞋时拉住了他。

“嗯？”樱井疑惑地望向相叶。

“樱井先生是喜欢O酱的吧？”相叶平时一脸笑嘻嘻的，但此刻的表情却份外严肃，“樱井先生不会相信杂志上写的东西吧？”

樱井明白相叶不是阻挠他，只是站在大野好友的立场上说话而已。

“我这次来就是想听他亲口说。我相信智君会对我说真话的。”

“O酱生病了，就麻烦樱井先生好好照顾他了。”相叶打量着一脸认真的樱井，他希望这次大野不会再遇人不淑。

相叶帮樱井将行李放到屋里，将钥匙交给了他，并交代了一些注意事项后便离开了。

相叶刚才有提及大野的病情。无非是突然间的精神压力过大，加上天气有点转变，就这么病倒了。

樱井坐到大野的床边，而大野还在睡。他伸手探了探大野额头，略高于正常温度，应该是低烧。

三天不见，他觉得大野消瘦了。因为吃了药，所以大野也睡得比较熟，没有察觉樱井的到来。

樱井见大野正在熟睡，也不再急于一时，便站起来看了看大野的家。这是他第一次这里，大野的住所非常简单，也非常小，床和客厅之间也只是用一个屏风隔断。开放式厨房，一张单人沙发，一些钓鱼用具放在角落里。樱井看在眼里，总觉得有一种孤独的感觉在弥漫。

大野醒过来的时候，已经是中午了。樱井伏在他床边，也睡得相当熟。

“翔君……”大野张口叫了樱井一声，但沙哑的声音并未能叫醒樱井。大野轻轻摇了摇樱井的手臂，“翔君……”几乎只剩下气音了。

大野鲜有病成这样，连最自傲的声音都变得如此沙哑，弱得几不可闻。

“翔君……”一心急，大野发烫眼眶里一直凝着的泪就这么直直地滑下脸颊。

“嗯……”樱井终于睁开眼，然而映入眼的竟然大野流着泪的模样，吓得他整个人清醒了过来，“智君！你怎么哭了！”

樱井扶着大野坐起来，顺势将人拥入怀里，伸手在床头桌上抽了纸巾将大野的泪抹去。

“你真的回来了……”

虽然这三天里，樱井也不时和他通电话和邮件，但在大野的心里，不安一直挥之不去。

连他自己都对那样的过去没有信心，他一直不敢开口的原因，正是害怕会失去樱井。

纵然不说，大野其实心里明白，在这段相处的时间里，自己是喜欢樱井的，还喜欢得不得了。只是没想到过去就这么被揭开，让大野在樱井面前手足无措。

大野转身搂住樱井，将脸埋在樱井的颈窝里，压抑不住的泪哗哗而下。樱井轻轻拍着他的背，另一只手将大野搂得更加贴向自己。

“我不会骗智君的，我说了要回来听你亲口说的。”

大野从樱井怀里抬起头，泪水湿漉漉地挂在睫毛上，可怜兮兮的眼神让人心疼。

樱井的理智在大野再一次喊他“翔君”的时候，彻底崩了。

他捧住大野的脸，久违地吻了下去。

自从第一次见面上了床之后，他们之后的交往纯情得过分，除了偶尔牵手，什么亲密的肢体动作都没有。

樱井不敢逾矩，他在等大野能真正接受他的那一天，而不是冲动的约炮。

但此刻的樱井，已经不想再去等待了。他太喜欢大野了，迫不及待地想要打开大野柔润的唇，他忘不了那甜甜的舌尖，忘不了纠缠在一起的美妙滋味。他细细地品尝着彼此交缠的气息，大野被吻得缺氧，生病的身体呼吸不过来，顿时觉得天旋地转。

“嗯……嗯……”大野轻轻推着樱井，好不容易才挣扎出来，“翔君，会传染给你的。” 他喘着气小声地说着。

樱井看着两人之间还残留着那根暧昧不明的银丝线，大野的唇被吻得红润，整个人软软的，让樱井心猿意马。

“没事，”樱井把额头抵向大野，感受着对方的低热，“传染给我，你就好了。”

“不要，”大野孩子气地摇着头，“我不要翔君生病。”

樱井揉了揉大野的头发，“我没事的，我还要照顾智君呢。”

说完，樱井又将大野揽入怀里。

樱井忽然有点感谢这次杂志的爆料和大野的生病。以往不急不慢的关系，经过这样的挑拨，反而前进了一大步。彼此都害怕失去对方，之前藏匿着的感情都忍不住暴露出来，像柴遇到火，星星点点地燃烧了起来。

“智君先将身体养好，有什么话到时候再说。你看你的嗓子都哑成这样了。”樱井轻轻啄了啄大野的唇，“我相信你！无论你说什么我都相信你！”

“翔君……”

大野从樱井漂亮的大眼睛里看到了坚定，他搂紧樱井，他想起自己已经好久没有这么用力地去拥抱一个人了。

樱井翔，他值得自己交托一切。


	16. 第十六章

樱井在照顾大野之余，还是在第二天早上回了电视台一趟。毕竟他不能置工作不顾，尽管回去之后，将迎来更多的八卦目光。对此，樱井只是笑笑。

如果有任何一个人来问他关于取向问题，他一定会毫不犹豫地坦白。

没错！他就是喜欢男人！从以前开始就是这样了！

大野智就是他喜欢的男人！

坐在办公位上，樱井想了想，还是决定请假几天。一是因为现在整件事处在风口浪尖上，他再这么在电视台出现，对工作而言也不是什么好事，倒不如等事件淡一点再回来。二是因为他还是想留在大野身边好好照顾他，尽管大野一直强调自己只需要休养便好，但他就是放心不下。

大野虽然一直看似软软萌萌的，可是却一点都不懦弱，但这样的他却因为这次的事件病倒了，樱井猜想大野的过去一定是带给他巨大的压力，所以他更舍不得放任大野独自去面对。

【翔君，我在翔君心里，到底是怎样的一个人呢？】

早上出门前，大野在玄关处，从背抱着樱井，轻声地问道。

他说他不着急知道答案，只希望樱井好好思考这个问题。

怎样的一个人？

樱井不自觉地停下了工作，默默地将大野想了一遍又一遍。

也许并不是完美的一个人，却是他现在爱的人，他有信心将这份爱延续至生命的尽头。

樱井拿出手机看着屏保里的大野，回想这几天起伏的心路，他想这个世界唯有大野能让他心安。无论多少的疑虑不安，在见到大野的那一刻，通通灰飞烟灭。

无须多言，他相信大野。

无论大野将给他什么答案。

下班之后，樱井先是回家收拾了一下，带了一些私人物品，然后才踏上去大野家的路途。

在Free Style里，樱井和相叶打了个招呼，顺便带了一些食材到大野家。

樱井拿出从大野那里拿到的后备钥匙，打开了门。屋里很安静，樱井轻手轻脚放下手上的东西，换好鞋进去，大野在床上睡得很熟。

樱井坐到床边，伸手探了探大野的额头。

嗯，退烧了。

他也不急着叫醒大野，就这么坐在床边看着他。

这张脸真是又好看，又可爱！

樱井忍不住戳了戳大野的脸颊。

好软！之前更圆，手感更好。

想起被那些乱七八糟的报道所困扰到生病的大野，樱井心疼极了。

“翔君……”大野在迷迷糊糊间似乎感觉到樱井的气息，睁开眼之前还以为是自己睡糊涂了呢。“你回来了？”

“嗯，”樱井点点头，轻声说，“我回来了。”他扶起大野，让对方倚在自己的怀里，“我请了三天假陪你。”

大野抬起头望向樱井，“工作不要紧吗？”

“没事，反正出差回来都是需要时间去整理资料，回家做也是一样的。”

“翔君，”大野坐直了身体，“该不会是被那些报道影响了翔君的工作吧？”

“没事。”樱井揉了揉大野的头发，“别想太多。”

说完全没有是不可能的，但樱井觉得让事情淡掉是最好的，公众都是喜欢新鲜的，稍后出现新话题，他这一波事就算是过去了。何况他不过是一个主播，没有那些人气偶像有魅力。

樱井简单做了几个菜，大野今天的精神好了很多，嗓子也能开了，声音也没那么沙哑。樱井看着坐在自己对面，开胃地吃着饭菜的大野，心满意足。

饭后，樱井承包了洗碗的工作，大野则听话地乖乖去了洗澡。待两人都洗完澡换上睡衣时，已经快九点了。

“累吗？”樱井将大野的药递给他，“早点休息吧。”

“不要。”大野用水将药服下。“我想和翔君聊天。”

大野拉着樱井坐到床上，“我想告诉翔君我的过去。”

樱井心里突然紧张了起来，伸手搂住了大野，大野也顺势回抱樱井，两个人身上穿着家居服，体温轻易地传递了过去。樱井有些心动，轻轻吻了吻大野的唇。

“你说，我在这里呢。”


	17. 第十七章

大野发现自己喜欢男生这回事是在遇到野田宏树之后。

那一年，大野十五岁。

大野第一次瞒着家人同学，一个人偷偷地到酒吧去玩，却被在那里驻唱的乐队吸引住。

舞台上，野田的吉他特别棒，俊帅的五官在低头拨弦的那一刻，击中了大野的心房。

大野站在台下，怔怔地看着野田，从此便陷了进去。

野田比大野年长两年，玩乐队已经三四年了，乐队在千叶的校园圈子里小有名气。

自那天后，大野一有时间便去酒吧看乐队表演，他的目光牢牢地锁在了野田身上。

十几岁的少年，爱得狂热冲动又盲目。

那时的大野眼中，所有的人事物都模糊一片，焦点只在野田身上。

陪野田作曲写词，陪野田练吉他。

在他的生活里，野田是一切的中心。

野田比大野身长，轻易便明白了大野的心思。

两人的关系，在野田的告白之后明朗化。

是野田教会大野什么是亲吻，什么是做爱。大野将自己全然交给了野田，时至今日，大野仍相信当时的那一份纯粹的爱。

后来，作为队长的野田和当时的主唱有了矛盾，主唱离开了乐队。在那之后主唱的位置就让大野顶上了。

在大野十八岁的时候，野田问他愿不愿意跟他去东京闯一番事业。

大野毫不犹豫地点了头。

尽管现在回想起来，那时的自己太过冲动。然而在当时，一想到身边有那么爱自己的人，就算是跟着他走到天涯海角也无所畏惧。

大野向家人坦白了自己的取向，并决定退学跟随野田离开老家千叶到东京来闯荡。

这几年夜深人静的时候，大野也曾想过，如果当年他能听母亲的话，乖乖留在老家，也许现在一切都不一样了。

在野田的帮助下，大野逃出了家。

那个漆黑的夜晚，在街灯之下，大野遥遥地看着自己家，牵上野田的手，走得义无返顾。

乐队一行五人带上乐器，怀着梦想来到了东京。

他们给乐队起名叫“Star”，期待着他们的音乐事业能像星星那样大放异彩。

日子过得很苦，比想像中的还要艰苦艰难。大野是最年幼的，连外出打工也不是一件容易事。两年的日子，大野清减了许多。

也许是实力带来了幸运，在东京呆了两年之后，终于有唱片公司来找他们，并签下了发片的合约。

那时候，他们五个人都好兴奋，有一种终于熬出头的感觉。

然而这一切在野田被唱片公司发现他吸食毒品之后，彻底地毁了。

大野永远都忘不掉那一天，他们被唱片公司解了约，五个人从天堂跌落到地狱，人生的希望也变成了绝望。

他们在租住的小屋里吵了起来，矛头都指向了罪魁祸首野田，最后，争吵演变成了打斗。

纵然野田做了那样的错事，但深爱他的大野还是忍不住护着他。五个人纠缠在一起，大野从未想过自己发起飙来竟然是这么可怕，他——错手伤了乐队的鼓手高桥。

入院检查之后得到的结果是高桥的手筋受伤，并影响以后的手部活动能力。

大野坐在医院的椅子上，慌乱得双手不停地颤抖。

他记得在那一刻，野田的手主动覆了过来，将他所有的不安都打散了。

他后来才知道野田主动揽下了伤人这罪行，向警方自首是自己失手打伤了高桥。而其他人，包括高桥，均被野田哀求不要对外揭破事件的真相。

大概是那三人都对野田有恨吧，所以对于这样的结局，他们相当乐见。

大野看着野田坐在警车里，对着他轻轻挥手。

【智，对不起！是我毁了我们五个人的梦想，坐牢是最好的惩罚。】

到现在，大野仍记得野田入狱前最后和他说的话。

那一刹，大野泪流满面。

只是从以前想起来会心疼，八年过去了，现在，一切已经只剩唏嘘了。

在那之后，大野也曾去过探望他，但野田拒绝见面。

至此一别，他们就再也没有见面了。事情本已告一段落，但大野深知高桥手部治疗费用高昂，他愧对高桥，却苦于已和家里人反目，在东京的这两年里，也没存下多少钱，对于高桥的后续治疗费根本无能为力。

到现在，大野仍记得那个晚上，他站在桥上发着呆，回想着这几年发生的事，野田坐牢了，最要好的乐队兄弟散了，家里更是因为他的取向而与他反目，他的人生似乎什么都没有了。一时间，他万念俱灰，在准备跳桥自杀时，却重遇了相叶。

相叶是大野在千叶时的邻居，两人自幼交好。相叶视大野如亲哥哥，只是两年前大野跟着野田离开千叶之后，两人就失了联系。在得知大野的际遇之后，主动将准备开店的资金借给大野用于医治高桥，并鼓励大野重新振作，邀请其到自己的店里帮忙。于是他就成为了相叶店里的寿司师傅，一做便是八年。

“我从宏树入狱开始，就没有再唱过歌。后来是相叶将大哥们介绍给我，劝了好久，我才又重新站在了麦克风前。”

“我真的很喜欢唱歌，但我对发片出道之类的事，早已不抱任何奢望了。我只不过是想唱歌而已。翔君，你明白吗？”

大野的脸上全是泪，樱井心疼不已，想伸手去擦，却被大野阻止了。

“我不知道我在翔君心中是怎样的一个人，但我知道自己并不是一个完美的人，甚至不是一个好人，不然我就不会不阻止宏树帮我顶罪了。”

大野不知道为什么他的过去会被挖出来，像他这种根本没发片成功出道的人，怎么还会有人记得？

“没事了！通通都过去了！”

在大野用手捂着脸痛哭的时候，樱井将他用力抱住。

“我很高兴智君愿意对我坦白，无论是怎样的过去，我都决定了要陪智君一起承担。”

大野的泪湿了樱井肩上的衣服，也浸了樱井的心田。

“我知道翔君是主播之后，我很害怕。我怕我的过去会连累翔君，怕翔君知道我是有着那样过去的人。”

大野的声音混着哭腔，让樱井的心都疼得要化开。他顺着大野的背，将他抱得紧紧的。

“我不会有事的！”樱井捧着大野的脸，“无论发生什么事，我都会保护你的。”

大野定定地看着樱井，樱井的每一句话都那么憾动人心，大野觉得自己尝到的关于爱情的苦涩似乎已经到了尽头。

他轻轻吻了吻樱井的唇，咸得像盐一样的泪水在浅浅的吻里，变成了糖。

“翔君的唇，好甜！”

尽管脸上都是泪，大野却绽出了最美的笑容。

樱井想，这样美丽的大野，他从未见过。真正的放下过去，真正的释怀，真正的呈现自己。

在他面前，是一个毫无保留，坦诚相对的大野智。

早已满溢的爱念涌出，樱井吻住了大野，轻易地打开了牙关，而大野的回应让樱井更加兴奋。

反反复复地吻着那唇，将舌进犯到对方的口腔里挑逗，甚至在大野软了身体的时候，将他推倒在柔软的床上。樱井觉得有团火在将他点燃，唯有大野能缓解这种难耐。

当两人气喘呼呼地结束那个深吻的时候，大野早已感觉到樱井顶着他的那个东西有多么的情绪高涨。而他自己也好不到那里去，看着樱井丰厚柔亮的唇，看着自己和对方暧昧到极致的上下姿势，睡衣早已皱了，一切的指向性都那么明显，再刹车都不符合剧情发展了。

“可以吗？”樱井开口温柔地问道，但那低沉的声音早已出卖了樱井。

“我们都停不下来了，不是吗？”

大野伸手揽住樱井的后颈，抬起腿蹭了蹭他的腰肢，两人的火热要命地重合在一起，温度一下子飙到更高。

樱井像是领命般不再克制自己，吻更是似暴雨一般，又绵又密地落在大野的脸上和身上。不知道什么时候被打开的睡衣，敏感地挺立的红点被樱井好好地照顾着，大野觉得神魂颠倒，太久没有释放过的欲望高涨得吓人，不止樱井在渴求，他也是。

希望得到这个人全部的爱和欲。

火热的身体早已将衣服褪去，樱井的手沾满了大野没撸几下便喷射而出的精液。

“智是不是很想要？”虽然自己可能是更想要的那一方，可樱井还是忍不住想逗一逗大野，“我可是很想听智亲口说出来呢。”

大野无力地瞪了樱井一眼，明明刚才还对自己百般温柔，千般疼爱，怎么来到这地步反而变得这么恶趣味？自己还处在高潮的余韵里，满身心都在空虚当中，等着樱井进来满足自己，结果那家伙却不紧不慢的。

大野用膝盖顶了顶樱井硕大的那里，媚声地说：“想！”

当樱井从大野床头的抽屉里拿出润滑剂和套子的时候，才觉得自己真是笨得可以。大野早就准备好一切，自己还在担心着他愿不愿意接受自己。

大野才刚痊愈，樱井虽然嘴上说得挑逗下流，手上的动作却温柔得过分，那种慢动作一般的开拓，让大野反而觉得好难耐。

“翔，难受……”樱井的手指在他的敏感点上一下一下地揉按着，累积起来的欲望将大野烧得神智不清，“进来……进来……”自己的欲望又抬起了头，却到达不了释放的临界点，让大野忍不住扭动着身子。

樱井吻着大野，挺进了他的身体内。

“啊……好大……”

大野的呻吟被樱井的吻堵住，随着律动而来的生理泪水被樱井色情地舔去。

距离两人第一次上床，毕竟又是过去了好一段时间，两人的欲望压抑了一段时间，加上最近的风风雨雨，做起来更加动情。

樱井将大野翻过去，从后面进入到更深的地方。

“智好棒！”

樱井贴了上去，大野漂亮的蝴蝶骨和条线优美的后背随着动作狠狠地摩擦着樱井胸前的挺立红点。两人都被升腾的欲望刺激得迷失。

樱井用力地将自己送进大野身体里，大野配合着樱井的动作，尽管自己已经被强烈的快感逼得只能狠狠地抓紧床单，偏偏樱井还逮着机会不停啃咬自己敏感的耳垂。

“翔……翔……”在被樱井捣弄得只靠后面便射了出来的大野，喘着气喊着爱人的名字，“不要了……不要了……”

樱井将瘫软的大野抱入怀里，被大野后穴绞紧的性器还继续粗硬地进出着。

“我还不够呢。”樱井俯在大野的耳边，边吻边说，“我喜欢你，好喜欢……”

“嗯……哈……”

再一次被樱井的甜言蜜语击中的大野紧紧地捉住樱井的手，不自觉地摆动屁股，夹紧樱井。

“喜欢……翔……要亲……”

樱井将大野扑倒在床上，旋即亲上那可爱的嘴，所有的情话都化成了最深的吻。

而大野的双腿也缠上樱井的腰，迎合着樱井，直至全身都染上属于樱井的味道为止。


	18. 第十八章

樱井醒来的时候，大野还睡在他身旁。樱井不敢有太大的动作，他知道大野才刚病好，昨晚自己还一时冲动和他做了那么消耗体力的事，现在应该是很累了。

樱井很开心大野愿意把所有的事都对他说。这种坦诚、不隐瞒的做法，让樱井心甜。他觉得两个人的心已经没有任何间隙地贴合在一起，再也分不开了。

樱井刷完牙洗完脸，大野仍在睡。无所事事的樱井，于是来到了楼下的Free Style，正好遇上相叶在入货。互道早安之后，两人坐在店前的长椅上，抽起了烟。

“之前没发现你会抽烟？”樱井觉得相叶身上有一种很单纯的气质，这一点和大野有点像。

“我的男朋友不喜欢，所以抽得比较少。”

“男朋友？”樱井吃惊地重复了一下，“看不出来，相叶君看起来很受女生欢迎的样子。”

“如果不是O酱，我也没有勇气和我喜欢的人表白呢。”

那天，相叶和樱井说了很多大野小时候的事。

例如，大野小时候很可爱，明明是男孩子，却长了一张秀气的脸蛋，看着柔弱，行事却极有主见。

小时候长相漂亮的相叶被欺负，都是大野替他出头，待他像亲弟弟一样，在相叶的心中，大野就像家人一样地疼他。

大野为了野田离开家的事，深深触动了相叶。

喜欢同性，并不是一件需要遮掩的事。

大野在相叶的心里，是一个标杆，让他也鼓起了勇气追求自己所喜欢着的那个人。

“和O酱相逢的那晚，天空下着细雨，好冷呢。”相叶熄了烟蒂，“他一个人，站在桥上，望着桥下，孤独得随时都会消失一样。我刚开始还以为认错人呢。光芒四射的O酱怎么会变成这样呢？”

相叶庆幸自己冲上去将大野拉了下来，他将大野带回自己的住处，足足三天，大野才肯将发生的事一一相告。

“那个人，给了O酱爱，也给了他伤害。”相叶望向樱井，“樱井桑，我将像亲哥哥一样的O酱交给你，希望你不会伤害他。”

相叶小鹿一般的眼睛让樱井感觉到相叶和大野之间仿如家人般的羁绊。

樱井点点头，今天是他请假的最后一天，明天，他要回电视台，好好处理这次惹起的风波。

结束假期，樱井回到电视台。也许是因为事情已经过去一段时间，感觉众人异样的目光已经减少了很多。毕竟这种私事，再好奇八卦，也是会降温的。

当然，樱井坦荡荡的态度也是主因，人们对光明正大的事，总觉得没有太多意思。

但对始作俑者——长谷小姐，樱井觉得他有必要当面去表示一下。

虽然樱井在这个圈子里的人脉比不上长谷，但要查些事情，还是派得上用场的。

从他和大野第一次见面误打误撞发生了关系开始，他们就已经落在长谷的监视下而不自知了。他更没想过大野当年签约的唱片公司是长谷家族名下，怪不得长谷轻易就将大野的过去翻了出来。像大野  
这种没出道的人还能被惦记着，实属少见。

长谷对他的想法，樱井一直搞不懂。那个晚上之后，长谷对他也没什么异样，他也就自欺欺人地将那一页翻了过去，却不知道根本不是他所想的那样。

就像现在，他在长谷的办公室里，站在她面前，却不敢随便先开口，怕落了下风。

“看来樱井桑还是认识不少人的嘛。”长谷坐在大班椅上，跷起了二郎腿，点了烟，优雅地吐着烟圈，“不过，我也没有刻意封锁消息，所以你能查到我身上，没什么了不起的。”

“我想知道长谷小姐这么做的目的，我自问和您没有任何过节，他也是，所以我们是何德何能值得长谷小姐为我们大费周章？”

来这里之前，樱井做好了最坏的打算，但就算是这样，他也不打算和长谷来个鱼死网破，没意义。人生那么长，他不会在这里终老，但像长谷这样在圈内有强大关系的人，他大可不必成为她的眼中  
钉。

长谷身体前倾，托着腮看着樱井，保养得宜的脸上有着难猜的表情。

“你呢，是第一个拒绝我的人。”长谷熄了烟，“以往的人都很聪明，但只有你——号称台里最菁英的樱井翔，在那样的环境下，拒绝了我。”

长谷站起来走到樱井的面前，“竟然还会推开我？我真的很好奇是什么驱动你这么做？所以我在离开之前，特意吩咐了人在酒吧门口留守。结果看到第二天早上，你和一个男人一起离开。”

长谷当时看到照片也很意外，她知道自己下的药有多强，她猜想樱井和那个男人可能做了一些什么。她没想过外表看起来这么正常并极受女生欢迎的男人竟然是同性恋。

于是她吩咐人继续跟踪他们。

结果当然是让她很意外，樱井开始频频光顾酒吧，和那个主唱的互动越来越多，渐渐看着便像是恋人一般地交往着，偶尔还会有一些亲暱的举动。

长谷看着这些照片，想起被樱井拒绝的那晚，怒不可遏！

无论是出于何种目的，都不会有人去做拒绝她这样的蠢事，而樱井不但做了，还和一个男人交往了。

太过分！

长谷一个电话，找了相熟的杂志社，调查了一番，还意外地翻到了大野精彩的过去。

太好玩了！

她想看看菁英的樱井先生要怎么应对这一切。

不过，她万万没想到，樱井会在电视台里承认了一切，包括自己的取向问题。

怎么会伤害不了他？

她突然发现这个菁英最强大的不是来自他的人脉或者他的知识，而是他温柔的内心。

这一点，让她生气。

“相信通过那些照片，长谷小姐也很清楚，我喜欢的是男人。我和家里的决裂也是因为我的取向。我知道这个事情迟早都有可能被大家知道，为了不给台里的同事带来麻烦，所以我今天已经递了辞职  
信。”

长谷望向樱井的眼神有点意外。

“承蒙长谷小姐看得起，但我没有办法在这种事情上出卖自己。无论这个结果是不是长谷小姐想要的，我想事情也该就此画上句点了。”樱井说得不亢不卑，“毕竟每个人都有秘密，相信长谷小姐也不希  
望事事暴光在人前吧？”

樱井从西装内袋里拿出一叠相片铺放在长谷的办公桌上，那些都是长谷和台里男员工的亲密合影。

“你……”长谷生气地将相片扫在地上，“你敢要挟我？”

“在ABS里你的地位我很清楚，长谷家族在社会上的影响力，我也略知一二，但正是这样，相信你们的对手才会更希望得到这些珍贵的资料吧？我手头上的，可远远不止这些哦。”

樱井蹲下来捡起一张照片，故意地递到长谷面前，“想必长谷小姐也不希望因为我这种小人物而丢了你在家族里的面子吧？”

“你想怎样？”长谷接过照片，用力甩在地上。

“停止再报道大野的过去，让这件事淡掉。只要你收手，大众很快就会忘记这件事。一个出柜的主播，没什么谈资的。你说是吧？”

樱井越是礼貌地说，长谷越是生气。

这个人已经豁出去了，而且找到了靠山。

长谷想了想，愤怒地开了口，“给你一天的交接，我不要再见到你！”

“只要大野和我的新闻不再出现，长谷小姐的这些资料也会很安全的。”

樱井将照片整齐地放在长谷的桌面。

“站住！”长谷叫住了樱井，“我不知道你手头有什么，但最好识相地全部给我。”

“放心！我也不希望和长谷小姐为敌。”樱井回过头来，“顺带一提，我下一份工作是NTV旗下的杂志记者。”

关上长谷办公室的门，樱井低头看看自己的掌心，已经出了薄汗。

樱井虽然一直在作准备，但他却无法肯定自己的胜算有多少，那些照片以及长谷的把柄，其实也不见得有多少杀伤力。只是他将辞职这个结果告诉长谷，相信长谷也懂得高抬贵手了吧？

他知道长谷家族的对头人是NTV的主事人，这次也是拜托了不少朋友，才能在这么短的时间里找到了NTV旗下一家有名杂志的记者工作。

他希望长谷会顾及这样而放过大野，他怕被长谷深挖下去，大野才是伤人原凶的这个事实就要公诸世人眼前。

他可以不顾自己，却不能让大野受一丁点的伤害。

说到底，如果不是和他交往，大野的过去，早就埋在尘土里，不会有人去挖。

口袋里的手机震动了起来，樱井拿起来一看，是大野。

“翔君，有没有打扰你？”

大野的声音有点沙哑，令樱井想起了昨晚的放荡，让他不安的心情稍微放下。

“没事，但我有些工作在跟，我今晚回来的时候再说。你要好好休息，知道吗？”

“嗯。”

即使隔着电话，樱井仿佛也看到大野低头应着他时，露出了可爱的笑容。

樱井是个有条理的人，工作交接起来也没有太大难度，同事们对他的离职纷纷表示不解，他也不多说，只笑笑说有缘一定会再见的。

离下班时间还有一个小时，樱井捧着纸箱，里面装满了自己在ABS的物品，一步一步地踏出ABS大楼的门。

忍不住还是回头看了一眼，樱井想起自己自毕业后便在这里工作，好不容易才到了主播的位置，如今却要亲手放弃。

怎会不心疼？

只是这一切能让大野安好，值得。

樱井先是回了一趟家，将手里的东西放下，他不能让大野知道他为了他，做了这么多事，然后再坐车来到大野这里。

大野一个人在厨房里料理着樱井最喜欢的贝类，丝毫没注意到那人已开门进来，直至肩上传来了重量，他才停下手。

“回来了？”大野转过头去，两人的距离近到让大野觉得心跳加速，于是又连忙转回去，将注意力放在贝类上。

真是的，明明昨晚更亲密，但在平时，大野就是会害羞。

“看起来好好吃的样子哦。”

樱井的头仍搁在大野的肩上，温热的气息缓缓吐在大野的颈部，灼得那片皮肤发起烫来。

“你先坐一下，等会就有得吃了。”

“我有事想和你说。”

樱井将大野扳过来，拉着他到沙发坐下。

“怎么了？”樱井看着自己的眼神太认真了，大野不由得有点心慌，“发生什么事了？电视台的人为难你了吗？”

樱井摇摇头，“我辞职了。智君以后都不能在电视上看到我了，但智君可以在看到日常的我。”

“为什么要辞职？”大野一反以往温软的态度，说话的声量也大了起来，“是不是……是不是被我连累了？”

樱井看到大野的唇都在抖，知道他在担心自己，忍不住将他拥入怀里。

“不是的！是我让智君成为了别人的谈资，是我让你担惊受怕了，是我不好。”樱井安抚地揉着大野的脑袋，“不过这一切都会过去的，相信我，不会再有人去挖智君的过去，什么事都结束了。”

“但是……，翔君明明在电视台有大好前途……”

“我不做主播，又不代表我会失业。我转行做记者，也同样有大好前途啊。”

“真的？”

“嗯！”樱井用力地点点头，“但以后的工作也是会很忙的，这一点要请智君体谅呢。”

樱井从衣袋里拿出一把钥匙，“这是我们第一次在水族馆约会时买的那个钥匙扣，不知道智君愿不愿意成为我们家的主人？”

大野有点惊讶地看着那个水母状的钥匙扣，也起身去将自己那个拿了过来。

“这是一对的？”

樱井拿过那钥匙扣，又从衣袋里拿出另一把钥匙扣上，将两把钥匙放在一起。

“像不像我们？”

大野笑了，趁樱井不注意的时候，迅速地亲了亲他的脸颊。

“钥匙给了我，就不能反悔了。”

大野快速地拿走一个，然后到厨房里继续料理樱井最喜欢的贝类。

樱井摸着被亲过的地方，仿佛还留着大野的气息，扬起嘴角看着大野的背影。

他的男人真好看哪！

他拿起另一个放进衣袋里，划开手机，计算着搬家的时间。

有人说，风雨过后会有彩虹，苦头尝尽就有甘甜。

樱井和大野都相信他们是对方的糖，能让彼此以后的生活充满了糖分。

 

END


End file.
